


Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

by ItsJustaDressDummy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asanoya Week 2020, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Explicit Sexual Content, Fortune Telling, M/M, Top Azumane Asahi, Topping from the Bottom, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustaDressDummy/pseuds/ItsJustaDressDummy
Summary: Actually, Noya was supposed to meet his friends, but being approached by a stranger who predicted his involvement in a horrible accident and then ending up with that stranger on a sort of date day was just as fun.-Written for AsaNoya Week 2020 for the prompt "supernatural".
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

On a Sunday, Ueno Station was well visited, but not overcrowded. Noya could tap his pass against the ticket barrier and practically waltz through it. No waiting in line for ten minutes next to dead-on-the-inside office workers, no shoving his way through overgrown high schoolers that thought he was a grade schooler. It was fan-fucking-tastic. And he was about to have awesome lunch with his awesome friends to discuss his most awesomest friend’s imminent wedding. Like, could this day get any better? He was on the top of his game. His hair had only taken him five minutes to style today, instead of the usual fifteen. He’d been a little late for his train, but then the train had also been delayed. Like a king, he’d comfortably walked onto the platform and right into the open train doors. Timeless classic.

Almost skipping he was in such a good mood, Noya walked through the station hall. Hanami was fast approaching, so the hall was decorated with fake cherry trees and stuffed pandas wearing kimonos. It was kind of cute. Maybe a little overkill, but Noya was willing to let that slide today. He noticed a woman loitering next to the decoration, her eyes wandering over the lemonade pink blossoms.

And then Noya saw her at her home, blurred around the edges, voices echoing through water. In her apartment with her husband kneeling next to her at their low table, telling her very seriously that he impregnated another woman and that she had to move out so his pregnant girlfriend could move in.

Noya’s good mood evaporated instantly. Steps faltering, he stared at her. He wasn’t sure how, maybe it was in the blithe way she admired the fake branches, but Noya knew that she had no idea about her husband’s infidelity. Should, should he tell her what awaited her at home today? It wasn’t like it would change anything. Whatever he’d tell her wouldn’t really affect the outcome, just maybe give her time to prepare herself. If she believed him, that is. Surprisingly, not a lot of people took you seriously when you walked up to them and went _Yes hello, I am a fortune teller and just saw that you’re gonna lose a leg today, be safe, stay at home_.

Noya slinked passed the lady without saying a word. It felt a lot like abandoning her to her fate, leaving her to deal with this shit fest alone when he could have helped her. God, this fortune teller gig sucked so bad. A gift from the Gods his fucking ass, it was a curse more than anything. For centuries, his family had been plagued with this, witnessing other people’s misfortune, left to decide what they were going to do with this glimpse of their future. Noya had hated it as long as he could remember. Who wanted to watch people suffer, most of the time entirely unable to change anything? The worst part was that it _only_ worked for other people. Never fucking once had he been able to predict the outcome of one of his matches, or that he’d cut himself with a kitchen knife and had to rush to the hospital for some stitches, or the results of a stupid test at school.

Noya shook himself before walking out of the station. This had been kind of shitty, but he’d recover. It would still be an amazing day. He’d eat good food, have fun with his friends, deliberate how exactly they were going to embarrass Ryuu in front of his in-laws. Just a peachy perfect fucking d-

„Ex-excuse me?“ someone asked. A tall someone, with long hair pulled up into a bun and a little bit of scruff on his chin and the world’s prettiest eyes under the world’s most perfect eyebrows. Something about him made his throat feel warm and tight, he, he had to swallow that feeling down.

That someone looked at Noya, expression almost… beseeching? „I know this will sound weird to you, and you’ll probably think I’m a psycho, but you will get horribly injured if you cross that street.“

Noya blinked at him.

„There, there is a mother in a car,“ the stranger continued, „And she’ll turn around because her children are screaming so much and not pay attention to the road, and… she’ll just hit you really hard, it… you…“

The man broke off, eyes wide and visibly shaken by whatever he’d seen.

He took a breath. „I, I know you don’t know me, but could you just take the underpass instead of crossing the street?“

Holy shit! „Holy shit! You’re a fortune teller?!“

The guy’s eyebrows shot so high up they almost disappeared in his hairline. „I, yes? I, sometimes I have visions, but I don’t-“

„Oh my God! Me, too, dude! I’m a fortune teller, too!“

Absolutely zero reaction from the guy, but who cared! „Oh man, this is so cool! I always wondered what it was like for somebody to come up and be like ‚yo I saw your future‘, so this is totally amazing! And you did such a good job, fucking 100 points for you! Even if I didn’t believe in this shit, I’d totally take the underpass now!“

„You have visions?“ the stranger asked, „Prophetic visions?“

Prophetic visions! This guy was a fucking delight. „Yeah! Everybody in my family does, but nobody ever had a vision about me. So you’re my first! Thank you for taking my divination virginity.“ And just because he could already see the color invading the guy’s cheeks, he added with a grin, „You were very gentle.“

Noya didn’t need to have fortune telling abilities to have predicted the deep blush consuming the stranger’s face.

The man cleared his throat, stammered, „So you, you’ll take the underpass?“

„Totally!“ Noya replied, turned around. „Erh, if you know where it is?“

The stranger smiled in relief, bless him, and nodded. „Yeah, follow me.“

Of course Noya did. Beaming and prancing beside the huge guy who he should really ask for his name, actually.

„I’m Nishinoya Yuu, thanks for saving my life!“ he said, and wow, he really _did_ save Noya’s life.

Next to him, the man descended the stairs with a strained smile. „I’m Azumane Asahi, and I’m pretty sure you would have survived, just… it just didn’t look very pretty.“

„I bet,“ Noya commented, unfazed, „So since when are you in on this gig?“

Asahi was tall, freakishly so, but he matched his pace to Noya’s easily. „Since I was a kid, I guess? I don’t remember when it started, I think I more or less always had it.“

„Nobody in your family that you inherited this from?“

Asahi shook his head. „Nobody that came forward, at least. I stopped talking about it when my dad forced me to go to therapy, though, so maybe there was, but they kept quiet about it?“

Noya cringed a little. „That’s nuts, sending you to therapy because you have the Shining. It’s a gift and stuff!“ Well, sometimes.

„That’s not what the Shining is, though,“ Asahi replied smiling.

Noya grinned. „Well, you got me. I never saw that movie, ’cause I don’t watch old films. Only the good stuff like Sadako vs. Kayako.“

Asahi laughed, Noya had made him _laugh_.

Much too soon, they ascended the stairs and stood in front of the entrance to Ueno park.

„You’ve made it to the other side of the street unharmed,“ Asahi said, still smiling, „Success.“

„Indeed I did. Where are you heading? You have to go through the park, too?“

„No.“ Noya’s chest felt a little bit like a deflating balloon. „I’m just going to head… home…“ Asahi’s expression suddenly changed. A widening in the eyes, a twitch of the mouth.

Noya shuffled his feet. That’s not what he _should_ be doing, he should leave, quickly, because, because his friends were waiting, right? They were probably already at the restaurant, and he should leave before, before _something_.

So he took a few steps backwards, said, „Well, thanks again for saving my life, you rock at this fortune telling thing. I sh-“

Asahi seized his arm and yanked him back. Noya fucking flew forward, crashed into Asahi’s side sputtering and would have probably knocked a few teeth out on the asphalt if Asahi hadn’t retained an iron grip on him and just kept him upright with sheer stubbornness. 

Noya didn’t need to ask, because a second later a courier bike shot past them with inhuman velocity. Right where Noya had been standing.

He stared at the spot, then up at Asahi. „Are you okay?“ his lifesaver asked. 

„Are you fucking kidding me?“ Noya screeched, „Of course I am! This was fucking awesome, twice in a row! How did you do that?!“

His fingers trembled around Noya’s arm as Asahi responded, „I, I don’t know, I just saw… it usually doesn’t happen like that.“

„Yeah, man, for me neither! How unlikely was that!“ Noya beamed up at him. Asahi stared down, then huffed a laugh, a little more than a breath. Oh. He smelt really good.

„I, I guess pretty unlikely,“ he said. Then he just looked at Noya. He had no idea what Asahi was thinking, just took advantage of the moment to admire him. He had a long, straight nose, neither small nor big. Just sitting there in his face, oblivious to its perfection. Noya’s fingers itched to brush down the bridge of it, slow and gentle. Maybe it would put Asahi to sleep. With his hair sprawled over Noya’s pillow like spilled ink, his skin smooth under Noya’s fingertip like carved marble.

Noya chased the thoughts right out of his head just as Asahi opened his mouth again. „Uhm, where are you going?“

„Some gyudon place across the park,“ Noya answered.

Asahi swallowed. „Can I accompany you?“

„Yeah.“ Whoops, that had been kinda quick judging by how Asahi stared at him all surprised, abort, _abort_. „To make sure I don’t fall down a manhole and die, right?“ he added quickly.

Asahi’s expression turned from confused to sheepish. „Yes, actually. I’m kind of a worrywart, so… If I could accompany you on your way, it would give me peace of mind.“ Asahi inclined his head, so he had manners _and_ hot looks.

Today was either Noya’s luckiest or his unluckiest day ever. He couldn’t wait to figure out which. „No problem!“

They entered the park together. The cherry blossoms were still tiny buds swaying with the branches, waves of bubblegum pink swinging in the wind. It was pretty, but not as pretty as the guy currently strolling along next to him. By the time they crossed the entrance to Ueno Zoo, Noya knew that Asahi was a junior designer in Harajuku, would gladly lay down his life for any dog that needed his help and hated soft ice cream. Which was honestly just super ridiculous, because ice cream? That was soft? How could anybody hate _that_?

„Do you also hate, like, sunny days?“ Noya asked, „Hugs from friends? Rabbits with floppy ears?“

Grinning, Asahi countered, „How are all of these supposed to connect to disgustingly soft ice cream?“

„Dis- Disgusting-“ Noya glanced around. „Is anybody else hearing this crazy talk?“

Asahi giggled. Like, _giggled_. „Listen, I’m not saying it’s inedible. It’s just, too soft. Like, wobbly almost, and then it doesn’t even really melt in your mouth, and… that’s just not how ice cream should behave, I think.“

Noya took out his phone. „That’s it, I’m calling the police.“

„What? No, I told you that in complete confidence-“ Asahi made a half-hearted swipe for his phone, but Noya danced out of his reach.

„You just have to be stopped while you’re ahead, obviously you’re a fledgling ice cream serial killer.“

Asahi burst out laughing. His hand shot out again, grasped for Noya’s phone, but just held it. His palm pressed over the screen, his fingers around the case and over Noya’s own. „I saved your life twice! Doesn’t that mean anything nowadays?“

„Not if you are going to eliminate soft ice cream from this world, it doesn’t,“ Noya teased, pulled his hand closer. Pulled Asahi just a bit closer.

A woman cleared her throat somewhere behind Noya, and just as quickly as Asahi had grabbed his hand, he dropped it, apologizing for standing in the way of her truck-sized stroller. There were splotches of red on Asahi’s cheeks, covering his ears. He looked at his shoes and started walking again. A little dazed, Noya fell into step beside him. Slowly, he clenched his hand around the phone in his pocket. If he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the ghost of Asahi’s fingertips tingle on his skin.

How, how long had they known each other now? Ten minutes or something? Noya better get a fucking grip, like, holy shit.

Fortunately, Noya was good at dispersing awkward atmospheres with one of his many amusing anecdotes about his life. Asahi thoroughly enjoyed the one about how he escaped becoming live chicken feed. 

So by the time they stood in front of Noya’s final destination, he had Asahi giggling and smiling again. The downside was that this made him want to part from him even less. But! He had an engagement. An engagement with his friends that Noya himself had even set up. He couldn’t just cancel that to be with… with… well, with Asahi.

„Gyudon, huh,“ Asahi said, looking at the sign and then peering through the restaurant’s window.

„Yeah, that was Ennoshita’s idea, he really devours…“ Noya trailed off. There was that widening of the eyes again, that faraway look on Asahi’s face.

Woah, really? „ _Again_?“ Noya shrieked.

Asahi stammered, „Just, just don’t eat the gyudon. Then you, I mean you should be fine.“

„I don’t even know if they have anything else.“ Noya scrutinized the menu board on the sidewalk. „Maybe the fried beef strips.“

Asahi squeezed his eyes shut. Opened them, shook his head quickly. „No, Nishinoya-San, that, that would be worse.“

Oh my God! „It’s _still_ happening? That’s like the fourth one!“

Asahi blushed suddenly. „Nishinoya-San, can you stop making it sound like, like it’s…“

Noya wanted to fucking _howl_. „Stop making it sound like you’re having multiple orgasms?“ Why would he make that connection even in the first place, was Asahi in the _habit_ of having multiple orgasms?

„That- I- Could you-“

Luckiest day ever, hands down. „Okay, okay, so I take it I’m not gonna get the fried beef strips?“

Asahi shook his glowing head. Noya glanced back at the menu. „Maybe I can just take all of the starter soups, I guess that would be enough.“

Wide eyed, Asahi shook his head. „That’s not a good idea.“

Caught between outrage and hilarity, Noya asked, „So what the fuck am I supposed to have for lunch? Just water?“

Asahi shook his head so fast his bun came a little loose. While Noya did the only thing he could, which was laugh his ass off, Ennoshita joined them out on the curb.

„Hey Nishinoya,“ he said, „We’re kind of waiting for you inside, so…“

„Hey Ennoshita! Yeah, sorry about that, I’m having a bit of a fortune telling issue here.“

Curiously, Ennoshita glanced at Asahi, then back at Noya. „Aren’t you too old for that?“ he asked, „I mean, I just thought it was some kind of attention seeking thing back in high school?“

Noya sputtered, avoiding all eye contact with Asahi, „It was not?! Remember how I saved Ryuu from that cow?“

„Well, anybody could have foreseen that the cow was going to go after him with the way he was poking it with a stick.“

„Yeah, and I told him to hide in the tree!“

There was that tiny smirk that told Noya that Ennoshita was having fun at his expense, how dare he. „Well, anybody could have foreseen that he’d be safe in a tree-“

„Okay, well, Asahi keeps telling me I’ll die if I go inside there with you, so I won’t,“ Noya huffed.

Ennoshita glanced at Asahi, whose blush deepened again. „I… I didn’t say die…“

Eyeing Asahi from top to bottom, Ennoshita asked, „So you’re a fortune teller, too?“

Noya answered for him. „He has prophetic visions and all that jazz, so if he says I’m gonna choke to death, I probably will.“ He folded his hands in front of him, sketched a bow for Ennoshita. „I’m sorry, but I have to bail on you guys for the sake of my survival. I’ll talk to you later where you can chew me out to your heart’s content!“

He waved at Ennoshita, got this knowing smirk and nod in return. Asahi fidgeted next to him, gave a small bow, but Ennoshita waved it off before going back inside the restaurant.

„Man, this kind of blows,“ Noya mused and started walking. Just when he was wondering if Asahi was just going to traipse off, he showed up next to him.

Noya continued, „I was looking forward to this. And I’m starving so fucking much! Is that what the Gods want? For me to starve to death?“

He searched Asahi’s face for an answer, but only got a troubled look in response. „I, I don’t know,“ Asahi replied, „But I could treat you, if you like.“

When Noya just stared at him, he added, „To make up for the lunch you’re missing with your friends. We could just. Go to whatever you feel like, and we’ll wait for a little bit to see if anything comes up, to… feel out the place.“

Noya smirked. „Oho, is that how we are calling it, Fortune Teller-San? Feeling out the place?“

With a helpless smile, Asahi shrugged. „I guess? We don’t have to if you don’t want-“

„Of course I want to!“ Too quick again! „I’m so hungry, I could eat a horse.“ Woah, nice safe!

Asahi’s smile turned from awkward to radiant and a couple of Noya’s bones into jelly. „Great. What do you feel like?“

They ended up in front of a Chinese restaurant. Asahi scoped it out with his fortunetelling feelers or something. When nothing happened, they went inside. Noya ordered duck, but Asahi literally forbade him from eating it until he had looked up how to do the Heimlich maneuver just in case. That was actually sweet, in a twisted sort of way.

Luckily, Noya was able to enjoy the food undisturbed by visions of his untimely death. He also enjoyed talking to Asahi, listening to his stories, teasing him, making him blush. The more he told himself to put a lid on it, the more he found himself flirting with him. It would be easier to abstain if Asahi wouldn't look at him all quietly pleased and tug strands of his hair behind his ear, for sure. 

Asahi treated him to his meal as he had promised. When they had left the restaurant and stood outside in the cool spring air, he turned to Noya. "You should probably go home now, for the sake of your survival," he suggested.

"Already?" Noya replied and wanted to kick himself immediately after. They weren't on a date, Asahi probably had other shit to do. Although... they _could_ be on a date, like, Noya could just ask him. Right here, right now.

Noya opened his mouth, registered Asahi's blank expression, snapped his mouth shut again. "Is this ever going to end?" he asked, more curious than indignant.

But instead of looking at him in horror, Asahi smiled brightly at him. "You like cat cafés?"

"I... Yeah, I guess?" he answered as Asahi took out his phone. "I think it was this one," Asahi murmured, "Mocha Akihabara." He glanced at Noya. "It's a bit of a walk, though, about 30 minutes. Is that okay?"

"I mean, yeah. Sure?" Asahi's smile was so brilliant it hooked itself right into Noya's chest and pulled him along. "Why you wanna go to a cat café so badly?" he asked.

"I don't, but I saw us there," Asahi responded.

"And I suffered third degree burns from a tea that a cat butt spilled on me?"

Asahi chuckled. "No, nothing like that. We were just there. Petting cats."

...Okay? "And I didn't die? Or sustain a severe trauma?"

Asahi stared at him. "Sorry to disappoint...?"

Noya backtracked, "No, no, I mean I love cats and coffee and stuff. It's just, that's like a super mundane vision. Are you sure nobody got injured or something?"

"Yeah," Asahi replied, "We were just there, having, having fun. Making friends with cats.“ God, why was he so huge and _cute_. "Doesn't that happen to you? Just... visions about nice things?"

"No, never does. It's just shitty stuff. Like, today I had a vision of a husband telling his wife that he cheated on her and got the lady pregnant."

Asahi whispered, "That's terrible." After a beat, he added, "So you're a misfortune teller, then?"

Noya stared ahead. "I, wha-“

Well, this was as good a day as any to have his entire understanding of his prediction abilities rewritten.

„Maybe? I don't know, I never heard about that being a thing before, but I only see godawful shit happening to people. My family says it's a gift from the Gods, though." He looked at Asahi. "Always thought that was a load of crap."

Asahi hummed. "Maybe you can train yourself to have nicer visions?"

"And how would I do that, Fortune Teller-Sensei?"

Asahi flushed a little and answered, "You could provoke it. With that pull in your brain?"

What was even... "Could you please elaborate, because I have no idea what in the shit you're even saying? Sensei?"

"Okay, so," Asahi explained, "Most of the time, the visions are random. But sometimes, I can also trigger them. Like before, I saw you choking on the gyudon, and then you mentioned the beef strips, so I tried to provoke a vision to see whether you'd be okay."

He paused, and Noya nodded at him in the universal sign of _I know shit all about what you’re saying, but please go on_.

"When I have a vision, I can feel it. It's like a pressure, here." Asahi pointed to the back of his head. "Sometimes, I can trigger a vision by concentrating on it. It's almost like using a muscle, although it's not a muscle, like... Trying to get a muscle to twitch?"

Huh. Noya looked back to the street. Focused on a point somewhere in the back of his head. Tried to make it twitch. He wasn't sure what he had expected to happen, but it definitely wasn't Asahi snorting at him.

"I said 'twitch'," he elaborated, "Not 'give yourself a seizure'."

Noya's fist flew before he realized it, halfheartedly punched Asahi in the side. That, that might have been a little too much physical banter for somebody he'd just met that day. To his relief, Asahi only yelped a laugh. They attempted to trigger Noya into a vision with increasingly ridiculous methods and almost walked passed the cat café.

The interior was cozy. A high ceiling with golden platforms mounted to it, the bottom made out of glass so you could marvel at the feet beans. Bright wood, a long bench curved in a circle. Before Noya could do anything to stop him, Asahi got them two coffees and payed for the time they were about to spend at the café. He also bought a kitty popsicle consisting of frozen tuna to blackmail some cats into being his friend. It only worked on one cat, an exploded furball that smelled a little, but graciously accepted Asahi's treat.

After a little bit of prodding and leading the cat like a donkey with a carrot stick, Asahi lured it across his lap into the unoccupied space between them. It plonked itself down on the bench, licking away at the fish. They petted it and got cat hair all over themselves. Snaking a hand over the backrest, Noya leant closer. His hand was resting on the wood, only one flick of the wrist away from stroking Asahi's back. He wore a dark green cardigan that looked incredibly soft. It was probably kinda soon for that, though, they'd only just breached the threshold of manly men pretend brawls.

Asahi looked up from the smelly cat. "This is exactly how I saw it," he said. His eyes crinkled he was smiling so wide, warming Noya more than his coffee ever could. His heart fucking _squeezed_. Maybe it wasn't too soon at all, maybe Noya could just kiss the living daylights out of Asahi right now, possibly drag him home with him, possibly never let him leave until the end of time.

But Noya could be wise sometimes, so he didn't do any of that. Just returned Asahi's smile and petted the kitty.

By the time they had to leave, Asahi had made five more cat friends. Struck with a stroke of genius, Noya snapped a few pictures of him petting four of them at once. It would be the perfect excuse to ask him for his number later.

Noya was still congratulating himself as they exited the café. After he struggled back into his hoodie, he turned around to witness the telltale faraway, somehow surprised look on Asahi's face.

At this point, he could only smirk. "Seriously?" he asked.

When Asahi returned to the present, he gushed, "I love Yamashita Tatsuro, too!" He whipped out his phone again. "I don't see any karaoke bars close to here, maybe we should just walk, and we'll see it when we go passed it?"

Noya cackled. "Are you sure this still has anything to do with fortune telling and isn't just you making up your dream date?"

It took one second for Asahi's expression to sink from high delight into embarrassed chagrin. Noya might as well have slapped Asahi across the face, it was so fast. Immediately, he felt like garbage.

Slipping his phone back into his coat, Asahi stumbled, "Yeah, you, you're right. I'm sorry for dragging you across town, we didn't have to do any of that. I don't know, I mean, I just saw it and..." He cleared his throat. "Akihabara Station should be pretty close to here, does, does that work for you?"

Noya’s hand shot out and caught Asahi’s. „Okay, scratch all of that,“ he said hurriedly, „What I meant to say was… yeah sure, let’s walk and see what awesome karaoke place comes up first!“

Asahi smiled ruefully. „No, it’s really okay, Nishinoya-San. We should go home, you don’t have to-“

„You’re right,“ Noya interrupted him, „I don’t have to. But I want to. I’ve had a lot of fun today, so I’m totally ready to see what else your home-made predictions have in store for me. Okay?“

Asahi fidgeted a little, but when Noya squeezed his hand, he gave him a smile. One that felt more like a gift than an answer, small and precious.

„Okay,“ Asahi said. He turned, and Noya felt his hand slip. He wanted to hold on, just, just a little longer. But he didn’t, and Asahi’s hand fell away. There was something devastating in that, a trembling crack somewhere in his stomach. He didn't entirely get it, because obviously Asahi was still right there, Noya just. Wasn't holding his hand anymore.

He skipped a few steps to catch up with Asahi, and they fell back into their groove quickly. Which they did kind of have. After spending like four hours together.

As they walked, the kept an eye open for any karaoke bars and found one in minutes after having started. If it weren’t for the sign outside, they wouldn’t have found it. It was sandwiched in between a sushi place and a yoga studio of a residential home. The linoleum floor of the staircase turned into a worn, formerly red carpet on the floor where the karaoke bar was located.

Noya wiggled his eyebrows at Asahi. „Promising,“ he commented.

Asahi snorted, shouldered the heavy door open. It was dark inside the bar. Fake wood paneling fucking everywhere, across the walls, on the ceiling. Best of all: the most jarring, hot pink carpet thrown over the floor. Noya could see Asahi’s mouth twitch at such an atrocious interior design choice. The lady on the counter booked them for two hours and lead them to their room. It was tiny, just enough space for a bench and a table shoved under the mounted monitor. A curtain was drawn over the window, shimmering in gold and pink under the turquoise light. God, Noya _lived_ for this garish shit.

While Noya ordered them a couple of beers, Asahi started leafing through the song book. He handed Noya the mic as soon as he sat down. „I picked Love Space first for you,“ he said, like it was some kind of achievement. The first few notes already tinkled through the speakers.

Noya raised his brows. „You’re not singing? I thought you love Tats-Chan!“

Asahi shook his head. „I’m just a privileged listener.“ Oh, this was _not_ happening.

The lady came back with their drinks. Noya paused the playback, accepted his drink and immediately downed half of it. Then he nudged his beer to Asahi, who had been so engrossed in Noya’s raw display of drinking skills that he hadn’t even touched his own.

„Here’s how this is gonna work,“ Noya explained, struggling not to burp, „I’m gonna sing, and you’re gonna drink those beers. By the time I’ve done three songs, you have to finish them, or I’m not gonna continue.“

Asahi opened his mouth, but Noya snubbed that instantly. „If I have to sing, _alone_ , you have to drink. Besides, it probably takes like thirty liters of this for you to feel anything, you're so fucking big."

Noya just picked up the mic and started the track while Asahi mumbled something about not being _that_ tall into the lid of his glass.

The lyrics appeared on the screen, and Noya belted the song out like it was the only one on earth. Asahi stared at him for a second, then broke out into cheers. He was a surprisingly enthusiastic audience, nodding along with the rhythm, laughing when Noya flubbed the lyrics, praising him for his angelic voice. Even though it would have been a hundred percent more fun if Asahi would just sing with him, this was still good.

Once he had fumbled his way through the theme from Big Wave, he nudged his still half full glass towards Asahi. He had fought valiantly and finished his own drink in the three songs Noya had blared at him. However, Noya's glass remained untouched, sooo...

Asahi pouted a little at him, which was like, the pinnacle of unfairness. "I can't drink that fast," he protested.

"Well, that sounds like a you problem."

Asahi snorted, eyes darting from Noya's glass to the second microphone resting on their table. He picked it up gingerly. Noya cheered on the inside. And the outside.

"Fuck yeah! Let's do Sparkle next!" he exclaimed, punching in the key to the song.

So they did. Asahi quiet and giggling and flushing next to Noya, so cute he wanted to devour him in one bite. After a few more songs, Noya did an excellent rendition of Hey Reporter!, complete with a drunk slur. Because it totally fit to the song, he leant heavily on Asahi, pressed himself along his side. Only for the sake of the song, of course. Asahi's face glowed like a beacon throughout, but he didn't budge.

At the end of it, Asahi excused himself to the bathroom. Okay, so maybe stroking Asahi's thigh like that _had_ been a little excessive. Noya should probably cool it. He swigged the rest of his beer, browsed through the song book. By the time Asahi returned, he had already chosen like forty more songs. Asahi took one look at the queue and laughed.

"How long do you intend on staying here?" he asked.

Noya squeezed past him before he could sit down again. "As long as it takes for you to be drunk enough to sing PonPonPon with me. So you better get us some more beers while I take a leak."

"Aye Aye, Sir," Asahi snorted.

The karaoke bar's bathroom was a delight. Blinking fairy lights coiled over every single inch of the ceiling and turned peeing into something of a rave experience. Transfixed with the play of colors, Noya watched it gleam along the tiles as he washed his hands. Then he saw the vending machines. Tissues, used panties, ties. For binding around your head, maybe? Some mints and... lube and condoms.

Noya paused. But that was stupid, why would he even get those? He had plenty at home, and it wasn't like he'd need them now. Because that was why you'd get those, you needed them in that exact moment. And Noya absolutely didn't.

But it couldn't hurt, right? Right. He'd just get them, for, for any kind of hypothetical situation where he might need those. Future him would probably be super grateful. And they even had a package deal for 1200 yen, what a steal. As soon as the items tumbled into the slot, Noya grabbed them, stuffed them into his pocket and snuck out onto the hallway.

He slid the door to their room open. Asahi had just been looking up some of the songs in the queue on his phone, what a nerd. He nudged another beer towards Noya as he sat down. "Did you know that it's not even 5 pm?"

Noya grinned at him, clinked their glasses together. "Day drinking is the best kind of drinking." He emphasized his statement with a huge gulp, but choked on it pretty immediately. Asahi snorted so much he ended spraying half his face with beer foam. 

After cleaning up their mess, Noya grasped the tablet. He scrolled through their queue, and inspiration struck him. Grinning, he reshuffled their song list.

"Which one's the next song on the list?" he asked.

Asahi tilted his head. "Wasn't it Ride on Time?"

"No, I randomized it. You gotta use your witch powers to figure it out."

Asahi smiled. "And what do I get for my troubles?"

A kiss! But no, he shouldn't say that, but he also should say kiss, he should _totally_ \- "Lemon Sours."

"Oh God, more day drinking?" Asahi moaned.

"Well, how else am I gonna get you drunk enough to sing PonPonPon?"

Asahi bit his lip, which honestly, hit him right in between the ribs. "Okay, I'll try," Asahi agreed.

Noya watched his brow furrow, his eyes pin themselves to the tablet in Noya's hands as if they could see through the screen. Noya glanced down at it. What the- Fucking The Ogre's Underpants? When had he chosen that bore of a song? Maybe he should test Asahi's abilities some more and just delete that one, see if Asahi could-

Noya looked up when he heard Asahi gasp. For a short moment, there was nothing in his face but complete surprise. His cheeks flamed up even as he looked at Noya in disbelief, as he leant forward. He was pretty close and shit, okay, Noya had known that he smelled good, they'd sat in this tiny sardine can of a room for like the past hour, but suddenly his scent got so fucking intense. Wrapped itself around Noya, clung to him like Noya wanted to cling to Asahi, his shoulders, his back, his neck. And Asahi _still_ didn't stop, just kept tipping forward into Noya's space. He was so close now, full lips and big eyes and thick eyebrows just right there.

"You... you'd let me?..." Asahi asked very softly. Noya nodded, because whatever the question was, the only answer was _oh my God yes_.

Asahi tilted his head to the side, a little bit forward, but then stopped. His breath was warm, coasting over Noya’s cheek. So close, he could see the colored lights sparking in Asahi’s irises. It was just a tiny movement for him, a little surge up, and then Noya kissed him, like he’d wanted to at the cat café, in the park, looking up at him on the street. Noya’s breathing stopped. Heart stopped, thoughts stopped. As if for just a beat, that minuscule press of lips put his entire body on hold.

Another beat, and he took a breath through his nose, slid his mouth over Asahi’s. God, it was so soft and delicate, so fucking tender against him. He caught Asahi’s lower lip between his own and sucked a little. Asahi moaned, fuck, and it was like his voice had a straight line to Noya’s dick. It unfurled, grew stiff just as Asahi’s arms came around him. He held him close, tight, just how Noya wanted it. He ran his own hands over Asahi’s neck and pulled himself up, getting them even closer. Their chests pressed together, his heart thumping wildly just under Asahi’s. Noya sank his fingers into his hair. It was almost as soft as his lips.

He took a shaky breath through his nose, traced his tongue over Asahi's mouth. It opened for him, and Noya slipped his tongue inside. They both tasted of the beer they’d had, bitter and rough. Asahi darted his tongue against Noya's. It was wet and big and soft, Noya wanted it deeper in him, wanted it _on_ him, on his skin, trailing after beads of his sweat. Groaning, he shifted his hips and rubbed his hard dick against Asahi's stomach. He wanted to show him just how hot his kisses and his fingers and his fucking scent got him. Noya felt Asahi's fingers twitch on his back, then dig into his hoodie, his tongue stroking hard against his own. 

Asahi pulled back. His upper lip glistened with saliva, and that had been Noya, that was _his_ spit. "Nishinoya-San," he breathed, but Noya shook his head.

"Just Noya 's fine," he mumbled against Asahi's stubbly cheek. It scratched his lips as Asahi nodded his head.

His hand slid down, over Noya's lower back, settled on his ass. Or it would have, if it hadn't been stopped by the recent purchases Noya had crammed into his pocket.

"Oh, sweet," he said, fished out the items and set them on the table like trophies.

Asahi stared at the lube and condoms. "Did you, in, in the bathroom-"

Noya beamed at him. "Fuck yeah, I did! Forward thinking for the win, huh?"

Asahi giggled into his hair, and Noya was for some reason super into that, but he was even more into how Asahi squeezed his ass now that there was nothing in the way. "Uh, yeah," he agreed, "Good, because, because I saw you, with... with...." Asahi didn't have to finish the sentence, because the way he pressed his fingers down Noya's crack was a dead giveaway.

Noya dragged his mouth up Asahi's throat, flicked his tongue against his Adam's apple. _You'd let me_ , he'd said. Asked, even. Like he couldn't believe that Noya could want that with him, would want Asahi to touch and kiss him. Like he wasn't the perfect package, attentive and cute and funny and smoking hot, cautious and a little shy, but somehow eager to throw himself head first into whatever his visions predicted for him.

Maybe that was the point. Maybe fate just wanted him to show Asahi how much he could be desired, how much he could... could be...

Noya's brain took a sharp turn into safer territory, back into Asahi's arms and his skin under Noya's teeth. "Yeah, yeah," he whispered, "Show me, show me how you’ll finger me."

Asahi exhaled so hard Noya felt it puff through his hair. His hands skittered upwards again, arms wrapped around his chest. It was almost offensive how easily Asahi lifted him up over his lap, sat him down again on the other side of the bench. He pressed his back down. Eyes fixed on Noya's face, cheeks burning but smile so eager, his wide shoulders blocking out all the glittering lights, looming over him. Noya's head fell on the upholstery. He didn't waste any time in raising his legs up. Neither did Asahi when he immediately fumbled with Noya's belt and zipper. As soon as he had free rein, he tugged Noya's pants and shorts down over his ass, all the way up to his ankles. Noya snorted, but choked a little on it when he spread his legs and Asahi weaved through them, dipped his fingertip into the pre-cum beading up on his slit.

Asahi watched himself wrap his fingers around Noya's dick even as he groped for the lube on the table. His eyes trailed over the dripping glans in his fingers. They were softer than Noya had expected. He felt his cock twitch when Asahi fit his palm against the shaft, nudged his thumb over his frenulum. It was _tender_ , God, sent sparks sizzling up his legs, had his thighs squeeze against Asahi's ribs. He glanced up at Noya and smiled. No smirk, just a smile, just glad that he was making Noya feel good. It filled him up until he couldn't take it anymore, his heart pounding with it, tight and fast.

Asahi's slick finger smeared lube all over his hole, pressed the tip right against it. He peered up at Noya. "Are you o-"

" _Yes_ ," Noya breathed just as he pushed down, took Asahi's finger right into him. A strangled noise came from Asahi's throat, and Noya grinned, and then groaned when Asahi twisted his finger all the way _up_ , as deep as it could go, fuck, right, right _there_.

He only saw Asahi's glinting eyes for a second before he was on him. Sliding his tongue into Noya's mouth, flicking it against Noya's own as he pulled his finger out and sank it back in. It was so fucking good he squirmed, ground himself down on it, but it wasn't, he wanted-

"More..." he mumbled against Asahi's lower lip, dragged his teeth over it, "Asahi, give me more, c'mon, c'mon."

His nose skimmed against Noya's cheek when he nodded, and then there they were, all the way in and then all the way out, slowly, opening him up. Noya brushed his fingers into Asahi's hair. It felt so good like that, both touching each other, both connected. The hand on his cock was little more than a hold, grazing its fingers over the head, tugging on the foreskin. Asahi pushed in more, widened his fingers as he pulled out, knuckles catching on Noya's rim. His hands spasmed in Asahi's hair, snagged on his hairtie. It slipped through, all of it, poured over Asahi's shoulders in waves, fell around Noya's face, the tips grazing his cheeks. Made Noya ache with the sheer beauty of it.

„Oh my God,“ Noya moaned, „How are you so fucking hot.“

Asahi’s breath huffed over his lips in a small laugh. „I, I think it should be me saying that.“

„You say that like, like you’re not this fucking gorgeous hunk of- fffffuck yes, Asahi, more, put more in, they feel so fucking good, just, jus-“

He ground himself right down on them, all three of them now, stretching him wide and soft, steadily. He could feel how Asahi straightened his fingers, shaped a stiff pressure, moving inside and out, faster and harder, he, Asahi was fingerfucking him, short, strong jabs, just pressing in and in and in, making his legs shake, making him whimper, fuck, that was _good_.

Asahi let go of his dick, unzipped his pants. His shorts were dark, pre-cum soaking through in a large spot near the head. God, how wet could Asahi _get_. But, but if that was where the head was, then…

Asahi pulled his shorts down. His cock swung free and Mother of-

„You’re going to cram that in me?“ Noya gasped, because that was a fucking tree branch, as thick as his own wrist and longer than his outstretched hand, and okay, Noya believed in the existence of some higher power now, because this could not have been created without divine intervention.

Asahi brushed his hand over Noya’s naked thigh reassuringly. _Reassuringly_ , like Noya required reassurance and not a high-resolution camera. „It's okay,“ Asahi murmured, „We, we don't have to, I can make you, just like this, with my fingers-“

Noya stared at him. Quickly, he grabbed a fistful of Asahi’s hair and pulled him down. Asahi gasped, flushed a glowing red, but went with the movement. Noya stopped only once their noses touched and whispered, „Let me reiterate: You’re _so_ going to cram that in me. I want fucking all of that. Don’t you dare hold out one millimeter on me. You’re gonna drill me, and you’re gonna drill me hard with that cock.“

Asahi bit his lip, caught somewhere between amusement and arousal. He nodded, and Noya pulled him further down, stuck his tongue deep into his mouth, taking it all. When he pulled back, Asahi’s eyes looked a little misty.

Noya grinned. „But first you’re gonna prep me a little more, hm?“

„Yes,“ Asahi breathed. Oh, what a little dominance could _do_ to him.

Slowly, Asahi slipped his fingers in and out again. Noya claimed Asahi’s mouth in a kiss as he groped for the packet of condoms on the table. It was fucking impossible to unwrap the packet _and_ fish out a condom so he had to abandon Asahi’s mouth. God, the stupid foil packaging was so goddamn slippery, and, and fuck fuck fuck those were four, stretching him wide and fucking gaping, and he was never going to get that rubber out if, if Asahi kept grinding his knuckles right against his hole like that, he-

Asahi pinched one corner of the foil, pulled and the package tore open.

„Oh my God, you genius,“ Noya praised while Asahi snorted.

His fingers shook a little as he rolled the condom over Asahi's dick. It was hot in his fist, _fat_ , twitched when he stroked it up to the tip. Asahi watched him and muffled a gasp for every touch Noya teased him with.

Noya smirked and said, "Sensitive. I like that."

But Asahi shook his head. "No, I just, ah… really want you," he mumbled.

That went down like warm honey. He looked up at Asahi, into his dark, clear eyes, wove his fingers back into his hair and wished that he could just swallow him whole. "Asahi," he whispered, "Think I'm ready now."

Asahi pressed a kiss on his cheek and grabbed the lube again. The condom crinkled while he slicked himself up. His clean hand snuck around Noya's shoulder and cradled the back of his head, cushioning him against the paneled wall. God, he was so sweet that Noya wanted to utterly _destroy_ him.

He wrapped his arms around Asahi's shoulders, tilted his hips up. Their eyes met. Noya beamed before catching Asahi's mouth for one more kiss. He felt Asahi's lips curl against his own and smiled harder.

Once they parted, they both looked down, watching as Asahi pressed in. There was pressure, and then even more pressure, stronger than Noya had expected, but his rim widened and took Asahi's crown. They both groaned as Asahi pushed himself in and out, a little deeper each time, a little more, there was still so much to go, and Noya's hole was fucking pulled taut around Asahi's dick, shit.

"A-Asahi," he panted, "Put in more, c'mon-"

"But, you, it's, it's so _tight_ -"

Wasn't it just. "Yeah, I like that, just, ha, just so fuckin' tight making me feel everything-"

"Fuck," Asahi cursed into his shoulder and shoved further inside, more and, and more of his big cock, splitting him right open. For a moment, Noya only saw Asahi's flushed face and then he was kissing Noya, all sloppy and wet, moaning into Noya's mouth as he pushed himself deeper. Noya met him there, grinding his hips and his tongue up, on Asahi's dick, into his mouth. His legs clamped around Asahi's chest when he bottomed out, pulled him up on Asahi's dick stuffed in him, all the way inside.

They didn't stop, fucked slowly. Asahi kept kissing him, over and over, tongue stroking against Noya's, sucking on his lips, dragging his teeth over them, all the while shuddering and moaning and thrusting. Noya was chock-full of Asahi's prick, so far up in him that he was almost gagging on it. So much and so good. He needed more of it, faster, just ramming into him, but before he could so much as whisper Asahi picked up his pace. His cock dragged in and out of his hole, his hips bounced against Noya’s ass.

His body fucking _freaked_. Goosebumps broke out on his arms, surged down his back. Noya shivered with it, incapable of moving his legs with all that pleasure fizzling up in them, but still grinding his hips into every thrust. He lapped at Asahi’s mouth like a dog, scratched his fingers over his cardigan, then up in his hair, whispers and sounds slurring out of his throat, like „’s so fucking good“ and „Just, just like that“ and finally „Give it to me harder.“

And Asahi did. Relocated his right leg from the bench to the floor, shifted his weight, tugged Noya until he aligned with him. He shoved in again so hard that Noya’s head bumped against Asahi’s palm. It hit him right there and Noya shrieked, arched his back so he could feel all of it, pounding him into the upholstery. Above him, Asahi whimpered. His lips trembled against Noya’s, still kissing him messily with his feverish cheeks, on the verge of losing it but giving it to Noya exactly how he needed. Because he’d asked, because he wanted to be good for Noya, and Asahi was, he was so good for Noya, so utterly perfect.

„Asahi,“ he moaned right into his mouth, „Make me cum, I, I wanna cum on, _gnnh_ , your fat cock, make me squirt, cum a-all over myself, I-“

Noya had gotten so drenched that Asahi’s hand slid over his cock, the wet slapping sounds had Noya curl his toes in his shoes, Asahi’s fingers fast and firm on him, squeezing him tight and fucking him tighter as Noya licked beads of sweat from his cheek, wishing that they were tears, that Asahi would surrender those to him so Noya could have it all, possess all of Asahi and that thought made him cum his brains out, choking on Asahi’s dick and the potential between them, jerked in Asahi’s hand and spurted his cum on his stomach. He was so open, clenching and straining on Asahi’s dick, twitching with his orgasm sparking through his body, smudged his mouth over Asahi’s cheek as Asahi thrust in and whined, spreading Noya’s hole with his cock pouring inside him, inside Noya.

He didn’t stop, kept moving his mouth in something like a kiss over Asahi’s face. A sob tore out of Asahi’s chest as he pressed close. Noya’s lips slid from Asahi’s cheek to his ear. He felt the tremors rocking him and maybe, maybe Noya was going to get everything he wanted today. But when Asahi scattered kisses over his neck they were moist, not wet.

Next time, then. Next time he would make Asahi cry for him.

Panting, Noya turned his head, smiled helplessly when Asahi’s lips groped over his nose until they met his mouth. They kissed again, less hurried but still sloppy. Noya bathed in that feeling, the soft press of Asahi’s lower lip against his own, the delicate touch of his tongue. Asahi’s breath puffed out of his nose and over Noya’s chin. Wisps of his hair trailed over Noya’s forehead, dipping in trickles of his sweat. 

A jolt went through them. Noya peered down and saw that Asahi’s leg had given out on him a bit, skidding over the wood. In the next second, Noya got lifted from the bench squished in Asahi’s arms. With a groan, Asahi rolled to the side until he was sitting on the bench, Noya seated on his lap. And his softening cock. He grinned, clamped around Asahi’s prick.

Concerned, Asahi looked up at him and mumbled, „I’m sorry, did that hurt?“

„Not one bit,“ Noya replied. He went right back to kissing Asahi, arms wound tight around his neck.

Noya just… let go. Snuggled up close to Asahi in a boneless heap. Anything that wasn’t involved in kissing Asahi melted against him. When they finally parted, he buried his face in Asahi’s neck, rubbed his head lazily against the hand cradling it and sighed. He felt Asahi’s hand creep under his hoodie, caress his back and shoulders. Every few seconds, a kiss was pressed to Noya’s earlobe, his jaw, his sideburn.

Noya lay against him, inhaled Asahi’s scent into his very bones and told himself it was way, way too early to feel all these things.

Experimentally, he clenched his rim. Asahi’s dick was limp, but still big enough to be just wedged in there, no falling out. Noya smiled into Asahi’s neck. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this, but he was going to squeeze every last drop of enjoyment out of it.

He lifted his head, slipped his tongue briefly into Asahi’s mouth. With a smile, he parted from him and leant his elbows on the table. Slowly, he leant back, pulled off of Asahi’s cock. It tumbled out and curled on Asahi’s stomach. Noya had been a little too preoccupied by that monster penis to notice, but Asahi was _hairy_. A thicket grew around the root of his cock, trimmed but still quite long, up into a wide trail leading to his navel. Perfect for digging his nose right into when he’d try to strangle himself on Asahi’s prick. But way too much of it was covered by Asahi’s shirt and cardigan, so Noya didn’t know whether it spread over his stomach, maybe even his chest. Oh shit, he hadn’t even seen Asahi’s chest yet!

Grinning with the things hopefully to come, Noya looked at Asahi. He had put a hand on Noya’s inner thigh, carefully prodded around his anus. „Does anything hurt?“ he asked.

Noya shook his head. „Nope.“

Asahi glanced at him doubtfully. „Are you sure? I mean, it was, you were really…“

„Tight?“ Noya offered, grinning from ear to ear.

Asahi blushed a little. „Yes,“ he replied, peering at Noya’s hole.

„I told you, I like it like that.“ He tipped further back, moved his balls a little out of the way. His rim was red, maybe a little swollen, still glistening with lube and sweat. And fucking _yawning_. „Fucked me right open, huh?“ he said quietly. Asahi looked up from his ass, cheeks so red you could probably fry an egg on them. His cock stretched valiantly in the condom. God, Noya was so fucking into him. But everything in its time.

„I provided the sex items, so you better bust out some tissues now,“ he commanded.

Asahi snorted a little, but dug out a packet of tissues from his coat. He slowly wiped one over Noya’s cleft, then collected all the shots of cum that hadn’t already been soaked up by Noya’s shirt. Well, he wore a hoodie over it, so it was easy enough to hide. Asahi removed the condom, ears flushing while Noya made estimates on exactly how much cum Asahi had gushed into it.

Once all the evidence had been cleaned up, Noya rode the struggle bus for a short time until he had lifted his pants shackled feet from Asahi’s back, pulled his pants over his ass and zipped them up again. Asahi appeared to be thoroughly amused and turned on by his flexibility.

Still grinning, he checked his phone. „We still have about 30 minutes left,“ Asahi informed him as Noya pocketed the condoms and lube again. Then he swung his legs over Asahi’s lap, smiled when Asahi grabbed his thigh and started petting it.

Noya stared at him. „I just had a vision,“ he announced.

Asahi quirked an eyebrow at him. „Well then, spill.“

„You were drilling me into your bed in your cutesy Harajuku apartment,“ he said conspiratorially.

„Oh, really?“ Asahi asked, „Are you sure that was a vision? What did my apartment look like?“

„There was a bed.“ Asahi nodded his head. „A closet.“ A nod again. „A… kitchen.“

„So everything that you would usually expect in any normal apartment.“

Noya pressed his lips together. Then gasped, „A sewing machine!“

Asahi chuckled, and, like, really? „You’re really pretending like you’re not panting for it?“

As expected, Asahi blushed again. „I mean… no?“ he guessed. After a beat, he added, „You do, though? Want… to go home with me?“

Noya gaped at him. „Dude. I came so hard it almost hit me in the _face_. Of course I want to go home with you.“

Asahi nodded, but Noya could see from his face that he didn’t really get it. Why Noya would want to do that with him again, to spend more time with him.

Noya looked into his sweet face and blurted, „Maybe that’s what the universe wants us to do. Bang each other on every available surface in your apartment.“

Asahi laughed, deep and full. Noya’s chest contracted a little and okay, he really needed to keep this stuff under control. But when he watched Asahi shrug on his coat and smile at him, he suspected that it was already kind of too late for that.

As it turned out, Noya had one other vision that day. After he’d gone home with Asahi and made him pound him so hard that Asahi cried, after they had dinner at Asahi’s ugly, foldable table and Noya rode him right there in his chair afterwards, after they started a documentary on Suzuki Seijun and abandoned it halfway through in favor of spooning slowly on Asahi’s sofa. They were drinking tea, lounging around in Asahi’s bed, and he looked at Asahi, and then he looked at a crowd from above. Some kind of balcony, large blocks of white stone and a finely carved balustrade, the crowd all in fancy dress. Noya turned his head, and then he looked at Asahi again, who was the world’s biggest heartthrob in a fitted tux and loose hair next to him, and Noya knew what was going to happen next, in his heart more than in his brain, a truth blossoming in him carried by the currents of fortune.

Noya blinked and looked at Asahi in his ancient volleyball jersey. There had been something in that vision. A purpose, some kind of intention. But now it was gone, and Noya couldn’t for the life of him remember what he’d planned on doing on that balcony.

So he just grinned at Asahi and said, „You look hot in a tux.“

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have like several supernatural AsaNoya ideas, but I had to come up with a new one for this prompt because they were all kind of too elaborate. So this happened. Also, first Bottom Noya fic, but he's still topping. :') I hope you guys enjoyed it, on to the next prompt! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
